phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperfect Storm
" |image = Boys' Invention.JPG |caption = Phineas and Ferb's giant kites. |season = 4 |production = 416b |broadcast = 210 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Bernie Petterson Joshua Pruett |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = August 1, 2014 |international = February 15, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) |xd = June 11, 2014http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-phineas-ferb-save-summer-special-70990/ |abcf = |pairedwith = "Return Policy" |arc = |adapt = |dvd = |iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb create a wind amplification device, while Doofenshmirtz plans revenge on his childhood foe, Grulinda, by using his Sog-inator to rain out her garden tea party. Meanwhile, Mom’s backyard makeover gives Candace hope that her dream of busting her brothers will actually happen. Episode Summary Candace and Stacy are at the Googolplex Mall and Candace calls Linda to see if her brothers are doing anything bustable. Phineas and Ferb tell their mother that they are going to the park to fly kites, and Phineas reminds her she has a meeting with a couple of landscapers. She shows the boys the brochure for Du Bois Landscape Artists, which she believes is pronounced "Doo Bwa". Linda goes outside to meet the landscape artists, Pierre Du Bois and his Dutch-speaking partner, Floraine. Pierre reveals it is actually pronounced "Duh Boys". Meanwhile, Perry goes to the arcade, enters a video game, and gets to his lair. Major Monogram talks to Perry about a mysterious object Doofenshmirtz is putting onto his rocket-powered jet skiff and Carl points out that the mysterious object was a bucket. In the park, Phineas and the gang are getting ready to fly giant kites. To help make the wind blow, Phineas shows Isabella a wind amplification device that uses one small puff of air to make a giant wind. He tells Isabella that Irving volunteered his services for the wind blowing. In the backyard, Linda shows Pierre and Floraine the backyard. Pierre get offended when he and Floraine are called "landscapers", and corrects her as "landscape artists", even going so far as showing their car door and letting their jingle play again. Linda tells the two she will be inside. Floraine says something in Dutch and Pierre assumes he was asking if he received the money up front. Back in the park, Phineas and the gang prepare to fly their kites. With one big gust from Irving, the kites get airborne while the gang rides on theirs. Buford shows off his pirate ship kite, which even has working cannons, to Baljeet's Chinese dragon-shaped kite. Isabella's pretty pony-shaped kite jumps over clouds, while Phineas' robot-shaped kite transforms into a car. A bird gets swallowed up by Ferb's pterodactyl-shaped kite, but Ferb sets the bird free. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is spying on a garden party through his binoculars, but gets his view blocked by Perry. He gets trapped by a rope hidden in a ringbox. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that back in Gimmelshtump, there was a rather bratty girl named Grulinda who was always pouring buckets of water on him everywhere. He shows that he found out that Grulinda has moved to Danville. He shows Perry his latest inator, which is in the shape of a giant bucket on his rocket-powered jet skiff. He tells Perry that he is planning to get back at Grulinda by pouring the giant bucket of water all over her. Meanwhile, Linda comes out with two glasses of lemonade, but is shocked by what she sees. Pierre explains that he and Floraine sculpted a giant bucket being poured, with the water being represented by cacti. Linda hates it, which Floraine tells Pierre. Pierre assures his partner that "Great art always takes time." Linda goes into the house and gets a phone call from Candace. Linda says she is angry because of what Du Bois did to the backyard. Due to the pronunciation, Candace assumes that she was talking about what "the boys" did to the backyard, and goes into a celebratory musical number about believing that her brothers are finally going to be busted. Doofenshmirtz's rocket-powered jet skiff makes its way to Danville Park. On the way, the artificial wind makes the bucket tip over. This gives Perry an idea. He pushes backwards on the bucket to make some water come out. The water makes its way into the wind amplification device causing a huge storm and getting a damper on the gang's kite flying. The gang drop down from their kites. Doof figures out Perry's scheme. Back in the backyard, Pierre shows Linda an irrigation wheel, which decides which plants get more nourishment. Linda still hates it. Floraine complains in Dutch that he has water in his boots, but Pierre interprets it as saying "Great art takes time!". Perry takes control of the skiff and tips the bucket over, making it crash onto the ground, and somehow, causing a huge water geyser to splash Doof off the skiff and into the garden party. He encounters a women he assumes to be Grulinda, but is actually a rather mean woman who happens to look like Grulinda did in her youth. The Mean Woman points Doof to the direction of the real Grulinda, who is now rather beautiful. She recognizes him as "Soggybottom Heinz Doofenshmirtz". Doof is enamored by this beautiful woman. Grulinda explains that she dumped all that water because she liked him. Candace is still doing her musical celebration in the mall, when she realizes she is wasting time singing and not having enough time witnessing this assumed bust. Back in the backyard, Pierre shows his latest creation, a topiary of a woman holding a bouquet of pink flowers. Linda is finally impressed by this creation, calling it "sweet and adorable" and goes back into the house. Pierre is once again offended by this comment, assuming that she is mocking them. However, Floraine says in Dutch that he thinks she likes it. Just as Grulinda hugs her "little Soggybottom", she asks him why he is wet. Doof explains that he was flying around with a giant bucket of water, which Grulinda also questions. The Mean Woman reveals that Doof was going to dump it on her in vengeance. Grulinda gets angry that Doof has held a petty grudge all this time for this childish thing she did. Doof assures her that it is not petty, just as he explained to Perry. The Mean Woman gives Grulinda a cup of water, which she pours over him. Doof then asks if she still likes him or was it for the revenge. More water gets splashed on him, assuring him that it was for the revenge. Candace arrives home and asks her mom what "the boys" did to the backyard. Linda tells her that she has grown to like "Du Bois" as landscapers. Linda takes her daughter to the backyard and the gang is already outside, but the topiary is no longer there. In a reversal of roles, Candace becomes the sarcastic one who does not believe that something happened in the backyard and Linda becomes the "but-but-but"-er. Pierre and Floraine drive away with all their garden work. Pierre is still insulted that his art was called "sweet and adorable". Floraine complains once again in Dutch. Pierre finally admits that he cannot understand, to which Floraine asks, in English, if he should be speaking English instead. Pierre says yes to this. Transcript Songs *"Du Bois Jingle" *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Straight Up Bust" End Credits First and second verses of "Straight Up Bust" Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry jumps into the P-Drop arcade game and becomes part of it while jumping over chimneys and bouncing off a banana tree down a tunnel to his lair. Evil Jingle None. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A bird attempts to bump into the wind machine, but gets blown away. Another bird gets into Ferb's kite through the pteranodon's mouth, and Ferb then releases it. Memorable Quotes Background Information * We learn that in the past Grulinda soaked Doofenshmirtz with water because she liked him. * Grulinda calls him "Soggybottom Heinz Doofenshmirtz" Production Information *On October 12, 2013, Robert F. Hughes confirmed "Imperfect Storm" as the tentative name of a future 11-minute episode.Tweet by Robert F. Hughes on October 12, 2013 *Originally scheduled to air on Disney Channel on February 21, 2014, but it was pulled from the lineup and replaced by an Austin & Ally rerun.Disney Channel’s February 2014 Programming Highlights **It aired on Disney Channel on August 1, 2014, after the premiere of Season 2 of Gravity Falls. *This episode has premiered in Australia on Foxtel Go, for Disney Channel Australia, and on the Disney Channel Australia website but not on the channel.http://www.disney.com.au/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb-phineas-and-ferb-imperfect-storm * Some TV listings say that this episode originally aired on March 1, 2014 but it didn't. TV Guide - Episode ListMSN Episode List *When shown on Netflix, instead of the subtitles originally created for the episode, Netflix subtitles are used. International Premieres *February 15, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *April or May 2014 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *May 4, 2014 (Disney Channel Spain and Portugal) *May 12, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *July 22, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) *July 29, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *August 5, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *September 5, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America) *October 17, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) *November 3, 2014 (Disney XD UK) *November 16, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) *November 30, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) *April 5, 2015 (Family Channel, Canada) *July 23, 2015 (Disney XD Australia) *April 15, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors * When Perry gets trapped, the rope is yellow. Later on, the same rope trapping him is silver-brownish. *Before and as the rain begins, all of the kids are seen riding their respective kites. Later in the scene, Ferb and Isabella are with Phineas in his kite, and Baljeet is inexplicably on Buford's. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz's backstory of being the family lawn gnome is shown yet again. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Father's Day"). *Isabella's affinity for unicorns is brought up again. ("The Magnificent Few", "Out of Toon", "Hail Doofania!", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). Isabella's unicorn kite bears a strong resemblance to the one she rode in "The Magnificent Few". *When riding his Chinese dragon-kite, Baljeet can be seen wearing a hat similar to the one worn by his 1542 counterpart at certain points in "Doof Dynasty". *Major Monogram mentions Las Vegas again. ("Don't Even Blink"). *While Candace is singing "Straight Up Bust", she dances right by the Har D Har Toy Store where she worked in "Toy to the World". Allusions *''The Perfect Storm ''- The title of the episode is a parody of the movie. *'Transformers '- Phineas' kite transforms from a robot to a car. Trivia *This is the second time Candace mistakes something Linda or someone else made for what the boys did ("Bullseye!"). *Twelfth time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive", "Father's Day"). *At the beginning, Candace and Stacy are in the same store where Candace met Princess Baldegunde in "Make Play". *Second time someone gets transported into a video game ("Gaming the System"). *There is a kite that looks like the horse from "The Magnificent Few", as well as the ship from "The Ballad of Badbeard", a pterodactyl from "It's About Time!", the robot-army from "Chez Platypus" and a dragon from "Doof Dynasty". * Like "Backyard Hodge Podge", Linda sees what's going on, but Candace does not. However, neither of them see the true big idea of the episode (the wind reinforcement machine). * Doof's backstory about soaking is similar to his backstory about Boris ("The Flying Fishmonger"). * Ferb doesn't speak. * This is one of the episodes to have very few running gags. * Pierre and Floraine are similar to Phineas and Ferb. Their names begin with the same letters, plus Pierre does most of the talking while Floraine speaks very little. * The pamphlet for Du Bois Landscape Artists says "Wij spreken Nederlands" on the bottom of the cover, which is Dutch for "We speak Dutch." * Doof loses a shoe again. ("Bully Bust", "Happy Birthday, Isabella") *Final episode to use the bird gag. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Mr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Ride Operator, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Simon Pegg as Pierre * Martijn Oversteegen as Floraine * Elizabeth Banks as Grulinda * Leah Remini as Mean Woman :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates a character who appears but does not speak in this episode References }} pl: Burza niedoskonała Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:I